Inspire
by Mikasa-Ackerman-randomyay
Summary: May has just moved from the big Goldenrod City in Johto to the small and quiet Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. She has dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master, but she is reluctant to believe in herself and her soon-to-be Pokemon. What can inspire May so she does believe in herself and can set off on her journey? ONESHOT!


**Author's Note: Oneshot! It may have a sequel later on… I do not own Pokemon at all! Thanks for tuning in! After reading, please review! I'm not really an expert on the Hoenn region, but I try my best. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I decided to make a quick fic. Keep in mind that the games have changed their order so the events of Sapphire occur following X/Y and the discovery of Fairy types and Mega Stones. Please review and I hope you enjoy! I wrote this because the Hoenn remakes were announced and I had too much contained Hoenn hype.**

I am May Sapphire, the thirteen-year-old daughter of a new Gym Leader in the Hoenn region. My father (you may personally know him as Norman, I will call him Dad) is the Normal-type Gym Leader of Petalburg City. My family has only recently moved to the Hoenn region from Goldenrod City in the Johto region. While one might think that we would get a house in Petalburg City because Dad's profession is based there, my family has recently purchased a two-story house in Littleroot Town. Don't ask me why. I don't handle the housing situation; Mom does. I know better than to ask. I would receive a confusing answer that would leave my head spinning. I could live with that small fact shrouded in mystery. Other than that, I have to know everything ever!

Dad doesn't know what he is missing out on. He is already at the Gym, beginning to accept challengers and battle them in Petalburg City. I wonder if anyone has triumphed against his team and has received a Gym Badge. When I am a Trainer, I will battle him and personally slaughter his team myself. I am such a good daughter, aren't I?

Ho-Oh knows why I am packed tightly in the back of the moving truck, surrounded by sealed cardboard boxes full of stuff and furniture too large to fit in a box. Child-safe transportation, I see. My mom knows that I can handle myself properly without getting myself killed, but Hoenn's roads are apparently the bumpiest roads ever. I am not hidden in complete darkness. A small window provides me with fresh oxygen and bathes me with light. I fall against the box to my right, letting out a pathetic yelp. It seems that the road consists are only small hills that tires must overcome. I could go crash into the nearest thing the way the truck is rattling. I am trying to stand up, leaning against the box behind me and gripping the ones next to me for support. The truck could afford to go slower. Suddenly, I lurch forward with the truck and hit the black floor.

"Gahh!" I groan miserably, feeling as if my breakfast is preparing to resurface in the foulest manner. My stomach's contents have been sloshed around too much. I wonder if my face is green. I hope not, because then I would definitely have to hurl. I push myself up with my arms and slide my legs over so they are in front of me. I proceed to hug my knees to my chest and pray that the ride is over. The slam of a door makes my spirits soar. My mom is coming to finally get me and introduce me to our new house. I have seen pictures, but never the real thing in person. Isn't that slightly sad?

"May, are you okay?" Mom asks curiously from outside. Her voice is filled with motherly concern. I don't think that she is okay with me riding in the area not suitable for thirteen-year-old girls, but who gives a crud?

I only nod weakly. Suddenly I realize that she can't see me through the door. "I'm fine," I manage to say loudly. "That was a fun ride," I sarcastically add, standing up slowly. My mom has been pressuring to learn another language besides English, but I am sure that I can speak sarcasm fluently. That counts as a language. It is an ancient language too. I am so sarcastic, people often believe that I am actually giving my honest opinion. Then I have to go into a rant about how sarcasm works. It's exhausting work. As I stand up, I am aware that I feel less nauseous.

Finally Mom opened the door and I am nearly blinded by the bright light of the sun. I shield my hands with my hand. My mom offers a small reassuring smile and gestures to the house beside the truck. There are no words to say. I already know. My sapphire blue eyes scan the exterior of the house thoroughly, checking it for things that I may not enjoy and comparing it to my old house.

In Goldenrod City, Mom, Dad, and I had occupied a small two-room apartment next to the Pokemon Center. It had had blank walls decorated with a couple of picture frames and scuffed wooden floors. Even though it was not the most stylish place, it had been comfortable. The people surrounding them had been kind to me since forever. Even Trainers on their journeys talked to me and spoke with kind words (for example, a kid with raven hair and a backwards cap and golden eyes), but some were the jerks that I had secretly hoped to strangle (for example, that redhead brat with the cold, metallic eyes). (That guy had shoved me. I had been too stunned to give him a beat down.)

Our new house seems nice. It has two floors and is even larger than I have hoped. It looked bright and cheery to me and I feel my lips curl upward in a happy grin. The roof and door are tan. The walls are gray. The front lawn is beautiful. A garden is stretched out with wildflowers and trees. A smell triggers a pleasant feeling. Apparently, the flowers are fragrant.

I need to email my friend/Gym Leader Whitney about my new house. She lives in the Goldenrod City Gym and waits for challengers. The second floor is "VIP" according to the perky pink-haired teen. In other words, she lives there. It is a paradise for her and her Pokemon up there complete with a curved television bigger than me and plush rooms. I have been up there and have envied her living style every second. Gym Leaders…

Would Dad, Mom, and I receive enough Pokedollars to live in luxury like Whitney does? With a curved TV? A hot tub? I shiver with longing.

I shrug to myself and rush past Mom, excited to enter the house for the first time. However, the door is locked and I must wait for my mom since she has the keys her possession. "Mom, hurry!" I plead, clenching my fists. I jump up and down excitedly. I want to forget my awful experience in the truck and just go inside. "Mommommomomomomomomomomomomomomomomomommom_" I blurt out rapidly, rolling my eyes with impatience.

"May, I'm coming!" Mom interrupts quickly, picking up the pace. The keys jingle noisily, making my heart flutter with anticipation. "For the love of Ho-oh learn to have patience, child!" Nah… I could always do that later in my life. Not now! Mom rolls her eyes and inserts the bronze key into the lock and turns it slowly. Slooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllly. This is cruel and unusual punishment. I want to go in already!

I pull the door open and burst inside, a grin plastered on my face. "WOOT-WOOT!" I cry out. I don't bother to look at the blank area surrounding me not yet with furniture and dash upstairs. I cling to the railing even though I never cling to the railing. Ever. I used to have scale seven flights of stairs to get to my apartment (it would kill them to put in an elevator to the people's convenience) and never once have I tightly gripped the railing. Now I am gripping to it. The house is so unfamiliar. I am afraid that I may fall down these stairs.

The wood of the floor isn't scuffed; it's polished. Polished! I rush into the first bedroom on my left and break out into a happy dance. I wish I could have emailed my friends, but my PC is packed away tightly in a bag marked "valuable stuff." I will do that later. I plop onto the floor and hug my knees to my chest once again. I miss my friends. Is it obvious? Littleroot Town is so quiet. Goldenrod City is so loud. I don't think I can sleep now since I have gotten myself accustomed to the twenty-four hour commotion outside of my former apartment. Are there any thirteen-year-olds in Littleroot Town? I can settle with someone around that age to be my new friend, but I have seen no one so far.

Maybe moving is going to be worse than I thought it would be. It hadn't dawned on me that I would be leaving behind people and things when I departed for the Hoenn region. I need to rant. To someone, to anyone. Heck, I will rant to the white wall if I have to. I lay down on the ground and sigh. I rant when I am sad about anything. I tell someone about a situation and it turns into this long speech. Mom listens. Dad tells me to rant to myself. Now I will talk to you. I hope you will listen to me and I am able to confide in you as best as I can.

The Hoenn region is some sort of tropical heaven. It hardly snows and the temperature doesn't dip below fifty degrees. The Johto/Kanto area isn't tropical, but it is never necessarily cold. It is not really hot. However, Mt. Silver, the tallest, most challenging place in the Johto region (how is it in the region while it is surrounded by Kanto region territory?), is always freezing, but I will never go there. Will I? I want to be a Pokemon Champion_ maybe even a Master. I want to conquer Johto too after I'm done with Hoenn. Then I will move into the Kanto region and collect their eight badges. Maybe following the Johto region, I should battle the Champion of the Indigo Plateau and then go to Kanto. You need the sixteen badges of Johto and Kanto to be allowed to go to Mt. Silver. Even then you are only _considered_ by Professor Oak. I am certain that to be a Pokemon Master, you have to scale Mt. Silver. That's just me.

I may be the daughter of a Gym Leader, but I don't see myself as a Champion. I can't envision myself being a Pokemon Trainer inside of my brain. I would be dreadful at it. I may have dreams, but dreams do not always come true. That's difficult to think about, but it's true. I may not be a strong Trainer. Pokemon may not have a strong bond with me. I flinch and shiver, my eyes squeezed shut. I still have to try. I don't know when I should try. When is the correct time?

With my plan sorted out, I decide that I will see my friends again. I'm going back to the Johto region one day to challenge the League and that means I will one day challenge Whitney and her Miltank, the Milk Drink abuser and her toughest ally. Seriously, that is her tactic. Whitney spams Milk Drink repeatedly. If I haven't decided that she is my friend, I would classify her as such a little whiny brat. Then again she goes into hysterics if she loses.

Following a day of unpacking, I find myself sitting on my soft new mattress in my large bedroom. Avatar: The Last Airbender is playing on my new personal television. It's a box TV though. (Yes, I am hooked on Avatar. Not the point.) My eyes are glued to the glowing screen of my large black PC as I research the different Pokemon Leagues. I find profiles on some Champions and one Pokemon Master/Champion. My eyes widen at the Pokemon Master/Champion and I wonder if I have to beat him to become a Pokemon Master.

The Pokemon League website's first profile shows a peppy girl with honey hair. Her eyes are dark. She is dressed in a black tank top and a red skirt. Her name is Serena Yvonne, the currently Pokemon Champion of the Kalos region. She has defeated Team Flare and has prevented a mass genocide.

My eyes widen and I shake my head. What? I stare at the screen in disbelief at the first entry before scrolling down and hitting the button for the current Indigo Plateau Champion, biting my lip in anticipation.

There he is! The golden-eyed kid who has been nice to me! GOLD!? Sure enough, Gold is the Pokemon League Champion. The same backwards cap, raven hair, and startling gold eyes stares back, his Typhlosion behind him like a protective bodyguard. OH MY GOD! I am shocked to see his name and know that I know the Champion. He is the one that defeated Team Rocket for the second time after they tried to get their old leader, Giovanni back.

I scroll down, reading up about my famous friend. I think some of the stuff on the page is pretty personal. If he's in a relationship? That's for Facebook, not the Pokemon League website! Still, it's interesting as heck. I kind of have had my own guess that he's in a relationship for a while since when he had stopped by Goldenrod City, I had inquired if he had a "sweetheart" he was trying to fight for. He had gotten all nervous and had started blushing. "I knew it before it was on the Internet," I whisper to myself with a smirk. Long article about Gold's love life. I could always email him about it later. I skim over the words, knowing that it is not my business. I don't pry usually, especially if my friend's love life is concerned.

But still I find out that Gold had been seen with roses in late December! Huh, yeah. I couldn't help myself!

Finally, I decide to visit the Pokemon Master's profile. A solemn-looking eleven-year-old with crimson red eyes and a cool hat stares back at me. Upon reading a box titled MISSING, I am surprised to find that he has vanished. Ever since becoming the Champion of the Indigo Plateau, something had been wrong according to the website. Blah, blah, blah. He disappears. His name is Red from Pallet Town. I recognize him from my time as a Johto girl. He has taken down a criminal organization and has saved Lavender Town in the Kanto region. He has been credited as the first Trainer to capture a Mew and the first Trainer to complete the Kanto Pokedex with 151 Pokemon registered. Of course, he is the Pokemon Master. He has accomplished an amazing feat!

I am inspired. I can do it! I can become a Champion! I have to! I'm thirteen! Red becomes a Pokemon Master when he is eleven three years ago! They are all young Champions who have saved the world. Stood up against forces of evil. I can do that. I shut down my laptop and slide off of my bed to tell Mom that I have to leave as soon as possible. Before I go, I fish out my bandana from the pocket of my pants and secure it around my head. It makes me look more like a sophisticated traveler.

I have to go on my journey. I immediately decide that with the new move, I have to collect the eight Badges of Hoenn and challenge the Champion, Steven Stone, as soon as I can! What have I got to lose? Let's do this!

_Later…_

**Welcome to the Pokemon League Website!  
**

**Profile of: MAY SAPPHIRE, Champion of the Hoenn region! **

**Thanks again for reading! I'm out of this place!**


End file.
